Inexistente
by NayelysFF
Summary: A Veces Los Cambios son buenos.


**Capitulo 1: Roja Obsesión.**

Esos Labios Pintados de un color llamativo llamaba su atención, ¿Y Como no hacerlo? Si estaba enamorada, obsesionada a decir verdad de ese rojo tan intenso como la sangre.

Sonrió Mientras movía la copa de su bebida levemente – Solo podía observarla desde lejos y es que esa chica de cabello rojos, podría ser hermosa ¿Pero ella como actuaria? Primero le coquetearía claro. Pero Quizás no tenga lo mismo gustos sexuales que ella – Suspiro – **Vamos Kakashi.** – Dijo desviando su mirada a su amigo el cual suspiro ante la ebriedad de su amiga. Y es que desde que llegaron solo se había dedicado a observar a Karin, una zorra con la que todos se Acostaban. Y no solo se dedicaba a observarla, su peli rosa amiga se la comía con la mirada. Quizás solo la deseaba porque era roja, como su color favorito.

**Hm** – Dijo el peli gris Moviendo unas llaves como si fuera las agujas de reloj – ¿A que no adivinas de quienes son estas bellezas? –Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa. Y claro esas llaves tenerlas en su poder le había costado… no fue fácil convencer a su Querida amiga Rin para que las consiguiera, Fue difícil, pensó que tendría que hacerlo el solo pero al final la Chica de cabellos castaños acepto, con tal de que no le dijera a su novio, todo estaba bien, y es que claro, no le diría a su querido amigo óbito lo que iba a hacer, no era estúpido… ¡Pero Vamos! ¿Acaso la diversión es mala? Solo droga, sexo, quizás robarían unos bancos como siempre y ¡Plaf! Lo que su amiga siempre quiso… ''Destruir el carro de un uchiha''.

**¿Uchihas?** – Dijo la chica Soltando una carcajada – **¿De dónde las Sacaste Kakashi?. –** Dijo quitándole las llaves a su amigo con desaprobación.

**No me mires así Sakura–** Dijo riendo.

**Estoy Ebria kakashi.** – Dijo la peli rosa agarrando un mecho para ponérselo detrás de su oreja – **No puedo manejar. –**Dijo, sonrió torpemente al observar a su amigo Fruncir el ceño, pero no podía negar que la tentación le estaba ganando. Le mostraría al uchiha que nadie destruye su auto, ¡Y es que el desgraciado destruyo su auto y no se lo pago! –** Aunque suena tentador–** Dijo con deseo para estirarse de la silla, le dolía la espalda, había estado observando desde que llego a una chica de cabellos rojos , Una caderas y un pequeño trasero que eran para matar, ojos rojos como su cabello, esa chica la había enamorado… Pero al ver a la ''Zorra'' Como le decía su amigo kakashi, con un tipo se dio por vencida, Maldita vez en que tuvo que ser Bisexual aunque, claro , tenía su puntos al favor.

**Hm** –Dijo acariciando el rostro de su amiga –**Ha-ga-mos-lo** –Dijo con vos sensual en el oído de su amiga, sonrió al ver como tembló y una sonrisa se formo en su Rostro , su amiga había Caído.

**Si me lo pides así,** – Dijo coquetamente besando el odio de su amigo, aunque en el proceso tuvo que ponerse de cuchillas porque no alcanzaba.

Uhn. –Gimió levemente pero se tapo la mano con la boca para evitar que los miraran. – B-Bueno ¿vamos?. – Dijo intentado aclararse la garganta.

**¡Claro!** –Dijo Emocionada mientras corría a la salida seguido de su amigo Kakashi.

.

.

.

La verdad no sabían cómo habían llegado a eso , pero estaban siendo perseguidos por la policía, lo que había pasado anteriormente es que había un anciano , luego Sangre, y ahora estaban intentando escapar de La policía.

**Maldición kakashi .** –Dijo la peli rosa frunciendo el ceño. Andaba desesperada, kakashi estaba manejando como un loco mientras cantaba una canción. – **Primero tiraste la donación de sangre del anciano, ¡Y ahora haces que la policía nos persiga!** – Dijo mordiéndose el cabello nerviosamente. – **¿Qué hacemos?**

**En primer lugar** –Dijo divertido por la preocupación de su amiga–R**elájate mujer, En segunda ese viejo se lo merecía, y es tu culpa por estrellar el carro del uchiha, No la mía.** –Dijo recordando Como su amiga había Atropellado el Auto del uchiha para Que luego con gasolina que les regalaron a ambos prefirieron incendiarlo. Fue algo divertido a decir verdad . Esa esploxion fue una obra maestra.

– joder –Dijo amargamente –El anciano se quiere bajar. –Dijo apretando sus labios observando por el retrovisor al viejo que tarareaba una canción muy feliz de la vida , diciendo que cuando iban a llegar a la florería yamanaka.

Kakashi se puso pálido ¿Cuándo y a qué Hora se había subido ese viejo? – ¿**C-Como?** –Dijo pálido.

–**Jovencitos…** –Dijo el anciano levantando la mano pero al ver que la chica la interrumpió, rió sonrojado.

–¡**Ya Vamos A llegar Maldito Viejo! –** Dijo exasperada –**No Preguntes que no responderé Kakashi.**

–**Que Humor.** –Rió el anciano.

**–Hm** –Dijo Kakashi Riendo divertido.

...

...

...

–**Apuesto a que a veces lo piensas Teme –** Dijo un rubio , con una sonrisa socarrona, llevaba un esmoquin , mientras decía eso rodeaba con su mano el hombro de su amigo azabache.

–**Hmp**–Dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada su carro. y al no tener las llaves se le dificultaba.–**Dobe ...¿Estas seguro que Itachi tiene mis llaves?.**

–**¡Claro Que si!** –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–_**Tengo un mal presentimiento.**_–pensó el Azabache cerrando los ojos y acostando su espalda en la pared mientra cruzaba sus brazos contra su pecho... Solo le quedaba esperar.

.

.

.

–**Bien... Llegamos a la Florería Yamanaka. –** Dijo Kakashi Con una sonrisa divertida.

–**Jo jo jo –**Dijo el anciano guiñándole un ojo a la peli Rosa que al mirar lo que hacia el viejo , Lo golpeo.  
><strong>–Task–<strong>Dijo suspirando –**Ya que estamos aquí . que tal si me compras un helado De Color Rojo –**Dijo sobándose la sien.  
>–<strong>Claro.<strong> –Dijo El Peli gris sonriendo divertido.**–Pero esta noche pagas tu.** –Dijo quitando le la billetera a su amiga.  
>Había sido un día largo... apenas y habían logrado escapar de la policía... Kakashi con sus canciones infantiles que hacia que se cabreara y un viejo que hablaba de Gatos La Cabreaba aun mas.–Se Estiro Sacando unos caramelos de colores–Empezó a tirar hacia un lado las de colores quedándose solo con las rojas.–Le encantaba el rojo Desde que era niña– Desde que era Pequeña tenia esa obsesión, hasta se llego a pelear con uno de sus compañeros por una manzana, solo por ser roja. Admitía que era infantil de su parte pelearse por tal cosa. Pero aun así esa era ella. –Una chica Inteligente y Ruda Lo admitía.–Era fuerte. de niña se solía agarrar con niños mas grandes que ella por meterse con ella.–Suspiro y dirijo su mirada a la florería –Hoy no entraría a saludar– pensó,Su amiga de cabellos rubios llamada Ino Yamanaka , no se encontraba. –<strong>5 años<strong> –Suspiro e intento olvidar a su compañera– Y se metió en los labios unos de esos caramelos, rojo , el rojo sabia delicioso. diferente a los demás colores, le daba asco, pero el ser rojo le encantaba. .. Se relamió los Labios ante tanto Sabor ,seguía saboreando el sabor era magnifico , Rico, Delicioso.  
><strong>–¿Sabes algo? Te empiezo a odiar por tu obsesión –<strong>Dijo el peli gris entregandole el helado , que al no ser rojo la chica frunció el ceño.  
><strong>–Dije Que La quería rojo-.<strong>– Dijo mirando a su amigo con un puchero.  
>se pasaba lo sabia. pero el rojo era su dulce Obsesión.<p>

–**Cometelo por favor** –Susurro con dulzura –**Es De limón. Prometo pagarte luego.–**Dijo sonriendo victorioso ante su amiga, acepto el helado. Observo la florería.** –¿No?** –La peli rosa la interrumpio,

**–Kakashi ¿Me llevas a casa? Estoy cansada.–**Dijo con aburrimiento interrumpiendo a su amigo. no quería hablar del tema, no ahora.

Entendía que su amiga no quería hablar del tema así que no hubo objeción.**–¡CLARO!** –Dijo pensando –**¡PERO** **JUGUEMOS VERDAD O RETO!** –dijo cuando ya estaban dentro del automóvil .–Bien Yo empiezo.– Dijo pensando en lo que preguntarle a su amiga. –**¿has tenido sexo con alguien antes?** –Dijo recordando como la peli rosa observaba a karin. –**¿Por tener el cabello rojo?–**Dijo observando como su amiga se tragaba con el helado. sonrio divertido. Quizás. No fue una noche tan mala como pensó.  
><strong>–Hmn.<strong> –Dijo cerrando los ojos. – **Una Vez... Pero no Fue Sexo... Fue un beso.–** Dijo mirando a kakashi. –**Soy virgen ¿Recuerdas?**  
>Cuando era chiquita , Solía comer toda las verduras rojas , y las frutas, siempre le encantaban solo si eran rojas, tanto que las manzanas eran su comer día a día. Tenia varias discusiones con sus padres porque solo le encantaba comer lo que era rojo.<p>

–Rió divertida– Eran bellos recuerdo que ya no volverían. –Suspiro–

.

.

.

Su carro había sido destruido... e incendiado. –Suspiro– Quizás había sido sakura... una chica peli rosa de orbes verdes grandes y brillantes, La conoció cuando destruyo su auto en un accidente automovilístico . no pago los daños. ¿Porque debía de hacerlo? El era un uchiha. claro que no debía , La chica no le insistió así que creyó que no había problemas, pero días después se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a las empresa haruno la única hija de los Amigos de su padre, cuando ella lo estaba acosando con que le pagara se asusto, aunque no lo mostró claro , esa chica peleaba, y ese día dio a notar su debilidad ''El Rojo''Se habían agarrado por un tomate. Suspiro y observo el bulto Que se asomaba era una pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado , de ojos grandes y de un hermoso color rojo y su cabello del mismo color. Su Arma Perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta Es la primera parte del primer episodio nwn ¿Que tal vou? Solo abran dos Partes de este capitulo Espero les guste , Esta actualizado porque? ¡PORQUE NO ME HABIA GUSTADO ANTES! Oh Si Aqui abra Intento de LIME OS ADVIERTO nwn.<strong>


End file.
